Can you save me?
by cloverriot96
Summary: Sadie is depressed and just wants it to end. When she moves to La Push, can Seth save her? Like I've said before, I suck at summaries! RxR please!
1. Depression

**Alright, so I wrote this for a friend who is depressed. :( Enjoy though! It will pick up in the next chapter! every story has to have a beginning right?**

* * *

I sat, curled up in my chair. I stared at the cuts on my wrist, which were now healed. I felt so hollow and empty inside. There was no point in living. Everything I had ever had was gone.

My name is Sadie. I am fifteen years old. When I was five, my parents died in a car accident. Two months ago my sister, Rachel drowned. She was 26. I've been depressed ever since.

I used to be pretty. I had brown hair that was nice and flowy. I had bright blue eyes and nice skin. Now my hair is dank, and dull. My eyes have lost their brightness and are flat. My skin is sallow.

The phone rang. I didn't want to get up. It kept ringing though, so I pulled myself out of the chair and answered it.

"Hello?" Even my voice was dull.

"Sadie Brown?" An unfamiliar voice on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is she." I sounded dead.

"Hi. I'm Mary Richards from social services."

Oh shit. "Hi." I tried to not let my voice get high pitched.

"I have a new home for you. It's in La Push Washington. You're going to live there with your Uncle Billy. He's your uncle through a marriage and divorce and he offered to take you. You leave tomorrow."

I couldn't speak. Go live with someone I'd never even met? That was insane. How would he cope with a depressed teen?

"Uh… ok? I'll see you tomorrow?" My voice had gotten high pitched.

"Alright, see you then." The lady said and she hung up.

Well, I guess I should pack.

I had been living in a shabby apartment for the last two months. Thank God I didn't have much. It wouldn't take me long to pack.

I did some research on my computer and found out that La Push was often cold. This was good because I could hide my scars with long sleeves easily.

By 10 p.m. I was packed. I curled on my mattress and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, the worker arrived bright and early to get me for the flight. I decided I should wash my hair- look presentable. I looked somewhat normal, at least.

The flight was 6 ½ hours long. When we landed, an old man in a wheelchair had a little sign with my name on it.

"Billy Black?" I asked.

"Hello, Sadie. You don't remember me do you?" He had kind eyes. Like my father.

I shook my head. "Sorry."

He laughed an old laugh. "That's quite alright. You were small the last time I saw you. Oh, perfect timing, Sadie, this is my son Jacob." He sounded proud.

Jacob was HUGE. His skin burned mine when he shook my hand. He had big muscles, I noticed.

"Hi Sadie, I remember you!" He said cheerfully. I faked the smile back, and nodded like I remembered him too.

"Well, lets get your bags and we can head home. Jake will have to drive of course, but that's alright. We have a homecoming party for you." The old man said kindly.

Oh crap. A party. With people. Asking questions. Shit.

When we got my bags, we headed out to an old, refurbished car. We piled in, and I headed toward my new home.

* * *

**You like? You hate? Let me know please!**

**xoxo**

**cloverriot96**


	2. Smile

The house was old, rickety and red. It seemed promising though. It was the nicest home I had had in a while.

Jake helped me carry my bag to a small room. It was nice as well. As soon as he left, I curled up in a ball and cried for my sister. I was miles away from her grave now.

After thirty minutes of solid crying and cutting, a light knock came to my door. I gasped and yanked my sleeve down on my bloody wrist and his it behind my back.

"Sadie? We're leaving for the bonfire in fifteen minutes." Billy said through my door.

"Kay, I'll be ready in a few." I answered quickly.

I yanked my first aid kit from my backpack and wound gauze around my wrist. I pulled a sweatshirt on over my shirt so no one could see the lumpy gauze. I brushed my hair and tried to smile- it looked fake.

When we arrived at the beach, people were already there. Jacob immediately went over to greet his friends- who were as big as he was. One stared at me. I looked away- the freak was closed for the day, thank you.

The boy mumbled excitedly to the other boys, who all turned to look at me. I glanced down and went to find a rock to sit on. I found the perfect one facing the ocean. I sat and thought about my sister. I felt the tears well up.

"Hi." A voice said from behind me. I quickly wiped the tears away and turned to face him. It was the boy who had stared at me.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Why are you crying?" Oh no. Questions.

"I just miss my sister, that's all." I snapped.

"You can call her when you get home."

I felt the tears rise again. "No I can't. She drowned two months ago." Why the hell was I telling a stranger this?

He looked shocked. "I'm so sorry." He sounded sincere.

I sniffed. "Thank you. I'm Sadie by the way."

He smiled a gorgeous smile. "I'm Seth. So, you're living with the Blacks?"

"Yeah, Billy's my uncle or something."

"He's a kind old man."

I smiled. "I know."

We talked a little more and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He was beautiful. Dark tanned skin, big muscles, glowing brown eyes. I found out that he liked Escape the Fate as much as I did. We talked for so long that Jake had to come over and tell us it was time to go.

Seth looked sad. I'm sure I did too. "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

Without even thinking I blurted out my answer. "Sure!"

He smiled widely and I couldn't help but smile back.

I walked to my room in a daze. I peeked at myself in the mirror and was stunned by what I saw.

My eyes were bright. My cheeks had a blush on them. I was smiling.


	3. Cuts

**Finally, a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt completely different. There was a surge of excitement and happiness in my stomach- it was a very pleasant feeling.

I didn't feel the need to cut this morning seeing as how the cuts from yesterday had barely scabbed over. Since I was hanging out with Seth **cue the blush that I always got when I thought about him**, I decided to put my good mood to use and make breakfast for Billy and Jacob. I pulled the ingredients for muffins out, and soon the intoxicating smell of blueberries wafted from the oven.

"Smells great in here Sadie." An old, gravelly voice said from behind me. I turned to face Billy, and smiled as sincerely as I could.

"Thanks Uncle Billy. Where's Jacob?"

Billy shifted in his wheelchair nervously. "He went out to a friend's last night- he'll be back around lunch."

I had my suspicions but decided to let them drop when the ancient oven beeped. I pulled the hot muffins out, piled them on a plate, sat them in front of Billy, grabbed one, stuffed it in my mouth and retreated to my room.

I pulled the old little cell phone off of the bedside table and dialed the number Seth had given me last night. Soon, my nerves were soothed by the husky, sweet male voice.

"Sadie." The way he said my name made me feel like floating.

"Uh, hi Seth. What time do you want me to meet you?" I asked more nervously than I wanted to sound.

"I'm picking you up, of course."

I sat in slight shock. I wasn't used to being treated this way- or at least I hadn't been treated like this since my parents died.

"Uh, ok? I'll see you then." I tried to sound casual but his godly voice made it close to impossible.

"Sounds great, bye!" He called cheerfully into the phone.

I sat in a daze for the better part of half an hour. I only realized I should be getting ready at the last possible second.

Since it was cold, I knew hiding my scars would be easy- I would just have to be gentle with them. I pulled on a nice silver sweater, a pair of dark jeans and my dark grey and purple Nikes. Timidly, I looked in the mirror and was pleased and surprised to see that my hair was shiny from the shower I took last night and my eyes were still a little… sparkly.

I waited impatiently by the door for only a few minutes when I heard a light knocking. I swung the old door open and nearly fainted at the sight of Seth. He was wearing only a pair of cutoff shorts, leaving his perfectly sculpted chest open for me to ogle. I didn't mind this vision one bit.

"Hey." He said in his beautiful voice, making me even giddier with a glowing smile.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"You look really nice." Seth blushed as he took in my outfit. I was hoping that I looked nice for him.

"So, where are we going?" I asked conversationally.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He threw me a flirtatious wink that made me swoon.

We stepped into an old truck that smelled wonderfully of Seth's woodsy, sweet smell.

"I love your truck." I mumbled.

He smiled another breath taking smile. "I'm glad. I do too."

We talked about our favorite songs for the duration of the drive. Mine were Reverse this Curse, My apocalypse both by Escape the Fate, Missing by Evanescence and Thunder by Boys Like Girls. His were the exact same as mine.

He pulled of the highway next to the dense forest. He gestured for me to follow him, and naturally I did.

As we walked, I distinctly heard the howls of wolves somewhere in the distance. Seth said little until we came to an opening. It was a little meadow and it was beautiful. I was surrounded by white lilies, which were my favorite flower.

Seth turned to face me. He looked at me with an expression I hadn't seen in a long time. It was love. It was pure love that saturated his eyes. It made me feel so important.

"Listen Sadie, there's something I need to tell you." Seth began, sounding slightly nervous.

"I'm listening."

"Well, can I show you, rather than tell you?" His voice was getting a little off pitch, which worried me a little.

"Go ahead." I nodded.

Seth took two long strides towards me. He planted one very hot hand on my face and met my lips with his glorious sweet ones. I immediately felt heat in my cheeks as my mind went absolutely wild.

He pulled away for a second. "I kinda like you Sadie." He whispered.

I smiled. "That's good, 'cause I kinda like you too." I leaned in and kissed him again.

He responded by trailing his hands down my arms to wrap them around his neck. His fingers brushed the wrong way against the scabs and my breath caught in my chest.

Seth froze, his fingers lingering on the now wet spot on my shirtsleeve. I saw him inhale deeply as he opened his eyes and glared down at the fresh blood blossoming at my wrist.

He started shaking.

* * *

**:o cliffy! I couldn't resist teasing you all! Don't worry, the next chapter is already in the works! REVIEW, I BEG YOU!**

**xoxoxo,**

**cloverriot96**


	4. Hesitation

**Uh-oh, what's going to happen?**

* * *

I tried to pull my arm away, but Seth caught it easily. Gently, he pushed the sleeve of my shirt up and glowered at the freshly opened cut. Dark red blood spilled over my arm and he gripped my wrist tighter as he shook.

"What is… _that_?" He hissed at me. I couldn't speak. The breath was still caught in my chest as my stomach did a few back flips. Seth grabbed my other wrist and yanked the sleeve up. Both of my wrists were exposed now to him as he took in all of the cuts that decorated the pale skin.

"What's wrong with you? It's none of your business!" I snapped. I tried not to show it, but he was scaring me with the shaking.

"The hell its not!" Seth spat. All of a sudden, he tried to push me away from him. I was confused and took another step closer to him.

"Get back Sadie!" He ordered, but I didn't listen. Seth exploded and a searing pain stretched from my right shoulder to under my left breast. I felt the blood burst and looked up to see a huge sandy colored wolf standing above me, with a horrified expression. The wolf phased back to Seth.

"Sadie! I'm so sorry! I told you to get back!" He cried, picking me up bridal style. I felt more and more blood gushing and my vision was going hazy. In a distance, I heard Seth cry for help before I slipped away into the dark.

~4 hours later~

I opened my eyes into a brightly lit room. I didn't recognize where I was so I immediately panicked. I bolted up, only to be pushed down by gentle hands.

"I'm afraid you have to stay put." A young woman said. The woman had thick scars on one side of her face, which made me instantly think about what had happened to me. I shuddered.

"Well, if you're wondering, you have no life threatening injuries. The wound in your chest didn't go deep enough to threaten your heart." She informed me. "Do you mind? I'm a nurse so it's okay." She asked, referring to the bandages across my breasts.

"Um, go ahead." I said, feeling a little self-conscious. I gasped as I saw the four thick dark red lines stretching from my shoulder to below the opposite breast. They looked a little oozy and it made me sick. The woman wrapped a fresh new bandage around my shoulder, under both of my arms, across my chest and back to my shoulder.

"What's your name?" I blurted out before I could think.

She laughed. "It's Emily. I'm Emily Young. From what I heard from Seth, your name is Sadie?" I cringed at the sound of his name. Emily noticed.

"Listen, Seth is beating himself up hard over what he did, so go easy on him okay?"

I nodded. Then she brought up a topic I didn't want to talk about.

"I dressed the cuts on your wrist as well, but from what I could tell, they weren't inflicted by Seth." Emily said in a non-judgmental tone. "You need to stop cutting yourself okay? I'm going to be watching."

I winced but nodded my head. She had just finished helping me back into a nightgown when we heard the door bang open.

"Good Lord, you think they couldn't have waited? I just got you re-dressed!" She grumbled to herself. I smiled a little, a smile that was lost as soon as I saw Seth.

I wasn't mad at Seth for hurting me, I was mad at me for making him angry. If I hadn't been so careless, it wouldn't have happened. I knew I should've wrapped the cuts.

Seth looked sickened when he saw me. I hoped I didn't look too terrible.

"Um, I'll give you two some alone time. Everyone out!" Emily called to people I didn't see.

Seth stared at me for a moment longer. "Sadie, I am so sorry!"

I shook my head. "It's okay! I don't blame you." I tried to comfort him.

Seth shook his head hard. "It's not okay! I could've killed you! Your hurt regardless!" He seemed horrified with himself.

I stretched my good arm out, wincing as I felt the cuts on my left side stretch. I rested my hand on his knee in the most comforting way I could muster.

"I just want some answers. Like why you turned into a gigantic wolf for example." Trying to keep my tone light and casual.

"You've heard of the Quileute Legends, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure, about the wolves and the cold ones."

"They're real." Seth said simply.

"Seriously? Like werewolves and vampires?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, although the correct term is 'shape shifter'. Me, Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Leah are all wolves. Protectors, as Sam calls us." He said with a small smile.

"So when Jacob wasn't at the house this morning, he was a wolf?"

"Right. He was running patrol. We have vampires living in the area even though they're no threat, we still have to look out for other vamps- bad ones."

I stared at him. I didn't know whether to believe him or whether to laugh in his face. Then again, I did see Seth phase so I guess I believed him.

"Seth, I'm really tired. Can we talk later?"

He looked at me with unsure eyes. "I just have one question." He mumbled quietly.

I cocked my head. "What?" I was crossing my fingers under my blanket, praying it wasn't the question I was thinking.

"Why do you cut?" Seth looked be dead in the eyes.

I felt my stomach drop. "Well, because I'm…. depressed. I'm always depressed. It wasn't so bad when my parents died because I had Rachel but after she drowned, I felt completely and utterly alone." I answered, fighting the tears.

Seth nodded. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Wait. I have a question as well."

Seth turned to face me. There was some emotion in his eyes that I was unfamiliar with.

"Why do you care so much? How can you like me enough to kiss me when I just met you last night?"

"Because I imprinted on you." He said quietly.

"What is imprinting?"

He took a deep breath. "Imprinting is when werewolves find their soul mates. When a werewolf finds his or her soul mate, nothing else matters. The only thing holding you to the earth is that person."

I guess I felt a little flattered to mean that much to him. I automatically knew I was meant to stay with him.

"Okay." I murmured.

Seth turned to leave. I realized I should tell him I was glad.

"Seth?" He didn't turn around, he just stopped. "I'm glad it was you."

Seth wheeled around to face me. He took one long stride over to me and kissed my forehead. He seemed hesitant in doing so, which made me worry.

I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

I awoke the next day, having slept for thirteen hours. I felt a little better, but the scars still hurt. When Emily changed my bandages again, they were already scabbing over in some places.

"Emily?" I asked, after she had thrown my soiled bandages away.

"Hm?" She asked, as she readjusted my pillows.

"Why is Seth so hesitant to be around me or touch me?

Emily smiled softly. "Because he's disgusted with himself for hurting you. Sam was the same way with me."

I was stunned. "Sam phased with you there too?" I asked in awe.

Emily nodded. "That's how I got these." She indicated to the scars on the side of her face. "He was so sickened at himself for hurting me, but he knew I didn't blame him. It took a while for him to semi forgive himself for it, but I know he never will."

I sat back and thought. I was pretty sure Seth would never forgive himself either. It would take a lot of comforting and pleading and assuring to make him as Emily said "semi forgive himself".

We heard the boys bust through the door again, and we both rolled our eyes at each other playfully. I desperately wanted to help Emily out with the cooking and cleaning, but every time I tried, either Emily, Seth or both would push me gently back to the bed.

I really wanted to go back home, but Emily didn't want to move me in case the scars split open again. Thankfully, Seth had gone to Billy's and retrieved some items for me. Billy came by once a day, but didn't stay long do to the sports games and fishing.

I think everyone was relieved that I now knew the secret, but it didn't stop them from giving me looks of pity every time I winced or when Emily cleared the room to change my bandages. Seth would always look disgusted with himself, despite my attempts to assure him I was fine.

One day, on rare occasion Seth and I were alone. I finally decided to confront him.

"Listen, Seth?" I asked, looking up from my book.

He looked at me with tender, loving eyes. I saw pain mixed in, but tried not t let it get to me.

"I'm not mad at you. I don't hold anything against you. So please don't hide from me, okay?"

Seth looked pained. "Sadie, I'm not trying to hide from you. I know you're not mad at me, but I am. I just can't fathom why the hell I would phase with you so close." He said in a strained voice.

"But I don't want you to be mad at yourself! I just feel like you're afraid to come near me or touch me."

He got up from the couch and held my hand. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you feel like that." He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against mine. I tried to stretch my arm out around him, but I felt the scars stretch and I gasped out. Seth froze.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"Nothing, I just stretched the scar a little too far." I reassured him.

His eyes tightened. I decided to distract him.

"When does Emily get back?"

He looked at me puzzled. "Not for another two hours. Why, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "My bandages need to be changed."

Seth gulped and his cheeks reddened. "Um, want me to call her?" He asked nervously.

"Seth, you can do it. I'll walk you through how to wrap them."

His cheeks reddened even more. "But um, don't the scars go across your um… chest?"

I had to fight to keep from giggling at his teenage hormones. "Seth, you're my soul mate right? It doesn't matter to me, I trust you."

Seth smiled a little at those words. "Alright, but you'll have to help me figure out where they go."

I nodded. Seth leant forward, and un-popped the buttons on the nightgown. Even if I wasn't wearing a bra, at least I still had on underwear. His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me forward so he could slide the gown off of my arms. When I was finally exposed, he stared in horror at the thick red scars that stretched across my shoulder and breasts to my ribs.

"Seth." I warned, grasping his hand. He looked at me and nodded. "You're beautiful regardless." He whispered. I blushed fiercely.

Before he wrapped the bandages around me, he leant in close to my right breast and kissed a sliver of skin between the scars. I shuddered lightly and felt my heart begin to pound.

He managed to wrap the bandages around me without my help, which made me smile.

When he was done, he leaned in and kissed me with more of an edge. I remembered to lift my good arm, and I clutched his shoulder.

Emily arrived later, and saw me in Seth's arms. He had managed to pull me in his lap without hurting me.

When she found out Seth had changed my bandages, she blushed a little out of embarrassment. She was shocked to see that he had wrapped them perfectly.

I spent the rest of the night in Seth's arms. He ended up staying with me the entire night.

* * *

**Aww! Seth is so adorable and sweet and I just love him! review!**

**xoxo,**

**cloverriot96**


End file.
